A Tiger's Tale
by LadyKitsuneko
Summary: Tora, a girl with a mysterious past, lives in a world where Inuyasha is just an anime. However, when she's attacked by a demon one day, she's thrown into the world of Inuyasha! She finds herself in the quest for the Shikon Jewel, traveling back and forth, and falling in love! Follow Tora's journey as she finds her past with the help of a certain fluffy dog lord! SessXoc InuXKag
1. Turn of Events

**Alright! Kit is back! Sorry guys, I've been having a HUGE writer's block, and a whole lot on my plate! So, here's a new story I came up with! I hope you all enjoy it, and please review!**

"TORA! Is your room clean?!" My mom yells from the kitchen. A gasp escapes from my lips – I totally forgot!

"Well, you see, I – " I stutter, grabbing for a decent excuse, glad the door is closed. Looking around at the mess, I now understand why she wanted me to clean it up – we've barely been here a few months, and clothes, scrapped art projects, and anime/manga products are strewn all across the floor.

"You were watching your cartoon and forgot?"

"*GASP* MOM! You know that Inuyasha is NOT a cartoon!" I bellow through the white-painted door, a horrified expression on my face. Even though I'm halfway across the house, and not to mention on a different level, I can still hear my mother's sigh.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry; I should know not to call your show such childish things," She laughs a little at the last part, acknowledging what I said about calling 'anime' a 'cartoon'. "But, really, clean your room! It's almost lunchtime, and you can't go swimming until you clean up that mess! I will ground you from anime!"

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

"I would! Now clean!"

I fly up from my computer desk, closing the top to my white tiger print laptop. My unnatural speed allows me to go from one end of my black and white based room to the other, grabbing stray items and putting them up, cleaning everything I touch. In ten minutes, my room is spotless – even the stray boxes are stacked up neatly, remnants of my family's recent move to Japan. Thankfully, we moved right when summer started, giving me enough time to Tora-fy my room, explore, and meet some of my to-be classmates once school starts.

I've already gotten used to this place; I absolutely love everything about our new house. I don't have to share a room with my little foster-brother, Ashton. Don't take that the wrong way – I'm the one that's adopted.

A long time ago, the Grey's took me in as their own. I fit in perfectly with this little family – we've moved almost everywhere because of Dad, who keeps getting better and better job offers. Of course, that means I don't have many friends, but I'm a more solitary person, so it doesn't bother me all too much. I don't really know anything about my real parents, making my past a mystery.

Smiling as I relive when the Grey's threw me a party for my adoption, I grab my black book bag and begin shoving things into it – sunscreen, my bathing suit, my phone, iPod, an apple (one of the only fruit I can eat), and some other random things. I pull on my striped socks, my trademark look, and converses. Looking into the mirror, I nod at myself. I have a normal appearance, but a pretty one no less; pitch black, wavy hair settles on my shoulders, going on to the middle of my back. My eyes are a creamy, light brown, the pupil and iris edged in gold. My clothes make me stand out a bit more – over my thigh-high striped socks is a pleated black skirt with a loose white belt. I also wear a white spaghetti strap top with a crop shirt over it. The crop shirt is decorated in a white tiger-striped pattern, a tiger head in the center.

After tying my hair up in a ponytail, I head out the door, but not without taking one last thing with me – the only thing from my past – an old katana, proof that my ancestors are from Japan. Flicking the light off and closing the door, I make my way down the stairs, humming happily.

"Already done, Tora?" Mom looks over her shoulder as she hears my footsteps and humming.

"Yes ma'am! All nice and neat! I'm going to head out to the lake, alright? Call me when I need to come home!" I reply as I head through the kitchen towards the back door, walking right behind her and giving her a quick hug.

"Have fun! Take care of yourself!"

Opening the door, I toss her a short "yes ma'am" and break off into a run, the door slamming closed behind me.

With two months to explore, I went through the woods to come across a wondrous surprise; a lake, perfect for swimming. Every day since then, I journeyed to the sparkling body of water to enjoy a swim.

I dart through the trees, so fast that a blind man could tell I've always been the star on my track team. I slow to a stop as I break through the trees, gazing at the lake.

It is a pretty big lake, obviously; there is a whole clearing just for it! It's just the right temperature, and I know for a fact it will freeze over during winter, leaving me with a personal ice-skating rink. A bit farther off, in the same clearing, right next to the lake, is a small shrine. I refuse to go into it – it's dark, creepy, and what if it's a gravesite or something?! Just plain creepy. Shuddering, I turn away and begin to get undressed.

I bend down to untie my shoe when I hear a rustle from the bushes behind me. I snap back up and turn around.

"H-Hello?" I stutter. A growl, low and feral, comes in reply. I unsheathe my katana, which had been put in a belt loop that worked as a sword holder, and get into a fighting stance. "Who's there?! I know Martial Arts!"

All of the sudden, a giant beast busts out from the bushes, its face menacing and murderous. The thing resembles what a real-life demon would look like – it towers over me, at least being 8 feet tall, with a fully muscled body wrapped in a sickening shade of blue skin. Twisted horns protrude from its head, claws long, gnarled, and sharp. I let out a scream before I turn around and run for it, putting my katana back in its sheath.

I move as fast as I possibly can, but I still can't outrun the monster. It only takes a slight glance behind me for me to trip on a tree root and fall, rolling until I come to the edge of a sharp drop-off. As I fall off the edge, I reach upward, knowing that I'm reaching my final moments. My screams stop, and I close my eyes, preparing myself for the impact that will take my life.

**So, did you like it? Hate it? Want more?! THEN REVIEW! (please and thank you!)**


	2. Feudal Arrival!

**Kit again! I got a few reviews, so yay! I expect more this time, tho! ^.- Sesshomaru comes in this chapter, and, to make things more simple, he has two arms. Anyway, on with the story! Right after this disclaimer I forgot to put in last chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Inuyasha. Now, shoo, lawyers, I have a chapter 3 to work on!**

3rd POV

_CLANG_! The sound of metal against metal rings through the air. Two brothers, or rather, half brothers, fight endlessly, neither showing exhaustion nor weakness of any kind.

"Say, Sesshomaru, just give it up! You'll never get the Tetsusaiga!" The younger half-demon, known as Inuyasha, yells out cockily.

The older brother, The Great Lord Sesshomaru, growls, Tokijin in hand. "A mutt like you doesn't deserve Father's sword!" He says coolly, his statement, as always, even.

"Then come and get it! If you can, that is!" Inuyasha instigates right back.

Another growl emits from the dog demon lord as he tightens the grip on his sword. He dashes forward with inhuman speed, and swings Tokijin at full force. Inuyasha parries the attack, Tokijin sliding down Tetsusaiga's blade. Seeing an opening, the hanyo twists and thrusts the fang upward, which sends Tokijin spiraling through the air.

Sesshomaru jumps back, narrowly avoiding a blow from his brother's sword. He crouches low, yet again growling, only this time, more primitive. The normally graceful Lord's appearance starts changing – slowly, the bridge of his nose elongates, fangs following suit. Golden eyes fade into red, and his claws glint slightly; he begins to stand, his arms somewhat open, ready to pounce.

Just as he goes to attack, a female body falls – _from the sky_ – into his, effectively knocking them both to the ground, none so gracefully.

Tora's POV

Last time you heard from me, I was falling to my death…. However, I'm obviously very much alive now.

I felt this weightlessness for a few seconds before the falling sensation came back. Then, I landed roughly on something.

Moaning, I open my eyes. I feel the warmth of the sun still, as well as my heart beating inside my chest, a good sign that I'm alive. A humanoid shadow is casted over me… I assume that 'something' I landed on was a person. Looking up at the person that saved me from an even more painful landing, I gasp.

Golden eyes.

Long, silver hair.

Magenta stripes, blue moon?!

"Oh…my…kami…" I squeak out. It finally hits me – I'm in the arms of SESSHOMARU.

"Ah! Oh, Kami, I'm sorry!" Blushing furiously, I zip up, bowing over and over again. "I apologize! I don't know what happened! So sorry, so very, very sorry!" Ugh, the one time – the one freaking time! – I'll ever get to meet the Lord Sesshomaru; I make a bloody fool of myself. Greeaaat.

He stands up, looking blankly at my bowing form.

"I-I… I beg for your forgiveness…" I say weakly.

"YOU SHOULD BE, HANYO WENCH!" A familiar, annoying voice screeches. Oh. Joy. Jaken. He comes flailing and yelling, waving the Staff of Two Heads around. I place myself in an upright position as he runs around threatening me.

I snatch the staff away from him, swinging it and hitting him on the back of the head. "I wasn't asking you for your forgiveness, pest! And, for your information, I am human," I state matter-of-factly.

"Where do you come from?" my head jolts back to the man in front of me. His voice comes out evenly, but his eyes show his questioning.

I open my mouth to reply, but a certain school girl cuts me off. "You have on modern clothes… do you come from my era?"

"The year I live in is 20XX, the same era as Kagome." Eyebrows rise as I say Kagome's name. I have no time to explain, as a deafening roar sounds through the air. My blood runs cold as I recognize where it comes from. "Oh….oh no…"

The demon from before appears from the sky. Sesshomaru and I manage to jump out of the way before he can land on us. I unsheathe my katana once again as the demon turns to me.

"I'll have you for dinner, half demon!" he goes to grab me, but I bring my blade right through his hand, causing him to yell out and pull his arm back. "Wench! You will die by my hand!"

"You mean the one I just put a hole through?!" I cheer myself on in the inside for not showing my fear.

However, it is clear immediately that this might not end well, as I'm constantly jumping around, avoiding swings from the monstrous thing, only getting in a few slices here and there.

"WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING?!" I yell to everyone in general.

Sesshomaru states blankly, "You look like you're handling things just fine on your own."

….so Fluffy has a sense of humor, eh?

Hearing the monotone lord telling me I'm doing well, jokingly or not, is enough of a confidence boost to help me take down this demon, though!

I duck and roll through the demon's leg, running swiftly to a tree. Jumping, I'm just able to grab the lowest branch and pull myself up. I then climb, missing being crushed by millimeters. I position myself to where I can jump off. Using the trunk to push myself for more momentum, I wiz past the right side of his neck, cutting the major vein that rests there.

His reaction is instantaneous. He clutches his hand over the bloody wound, immediately going back after me. Now all I have to do is keep him moving until he bleeds out. If I fail to do that, the gash will heal, leaving my efforts in vain.

When you jump around and use up a lot of energy, you get tired. When you get tired, you slow down. When you're being attacked by an 8 foot demon and you're relying on speed to keep you alive and you slow down, you have the extreme possibility of getting hit.

I guess the odds aren't in my favor.

The demon raises his ugly claw. I close my eyes and brace myself for the impact, but just as he brings it down, a whip cuts him in two, killing him.

I turn to the one who saved me…

"Lord Sesshomaru…" I mutter. My gratefulness fades away and turns into frustration. "That is the second time I've nearly died today! Couldn't you have done that any sooner?!" I growl through my teeth.

"BE GRATEFUL – " I kick Jaken in the face before he can continue.

"Yes, I am extremely grateful. It would have been nice if you had killed him sooner, though, is what I'm saying. You saved my life. Thank you." I smile softly at Sesshomaru.

"How do you know my name? You muttered it a moment ago."

My smile becomes an anxious one. "Um, about that…"

"Oh, and, um, mine too?" Kagome speaks up from behind Inuyasha.

"Uh, how about we all sit down for a moment while I explain, m'kay?"

Ohhh, this is going to go down well, I can just tell…

**Review please! Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes if I've made any! Toodloo, my pets! KIT OUT~!**


	3. Who Are You Again?

**So, I know it's been a loooong time since I've updated... and this is a really short chapter... but I'm starting back the story again, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *Yawn* this crap again? Fine, fine! All characters, excluding OC's, are property and artwork of Rumiko Takahashi~sensei. Isn't that right, Sesshy~~**

**Sesshomaru: I'm terrified of what would happen to me if I was owned by you...**

* * *

Kagome sets up a picnic-like ordeal for all of us to enjoy. I sip on a bottle of water as everyone else contentedly eats their favorite snacks. Other than Sesshomaru, of course, who has no need for 'human' food.

"So," Kagome starts, looking up at me from her omelet, "who are you, and how do you know our names?"

All eyes turn to me, every one of them filled with expectancy. I take in a deep breath.

"My name's Tora…Tora Grey. Like you, Kagome, I come from a different era… the same era as you, actually. I think we come from different dimensions, though." I pause, mostly for dramatic effect, before I continue. "In my world, all of you are fake – made up characters used for entertainment. You all come from a manga, or a drawn out story, and an anime, the manga made into moving pictures."

Inuyasha chokes on his ramen. "Fake? Fake?! I'm just as real as you!"

"Yeah!" Shippo agrees. "Except Inuyasha isn't entertaining! YOWCH!" He exclaims as Inuyasha hits him.

"Inuyasha! Sit! Now, please, continue."

"Um… anyways… There is no 'Higurashi Shrine' or Shikon Jewel or anything like that where I live. Demons never existed – not even in the past. But since I came here, I guess you guys exist in another dimension. I don't exist here, so I guess we're even."

"Explain one thing." For the first time, Sesshomaru speaks up, catching everyone's attention. "If demons do not exist where you come from, why is your scent like that of a half demon's?"

'Like a half-demon?' I sniff my crop shirt and my hair. "I don't know what you mean, but… I'm a human. I mean, c'mon! I have black hair and brown eyes, and I can't even count how many times I've nearly fallen down the stairs!"

"That means nothing." He replies blankly.

I exchange glances with the others, but they don't seem to understand what he means either. "Would you care to explain?"

"Under many circumstances, a demon or half-demon's powers are subdued due to the fact they are not needed. When the time comes, the power awakens."

"So you're saying I could be a half-demon and not even know it?" I incredulously ask. Silence is my answer. "If demons existed where I lived and I being a half-demon could even be a possibility, I'd go along and find out more. But they don't and it isn't."

Thinking about it, me being a half-demon is irrational – I look like a human, I act like a human, I talk like a human… I'm not graceful, or strikingly beautiful, or particularly well-mannered. My katana doesn't turn into some cool sword with awesome powers. The only reason I'm so fast and strong is because I'm an outdoorsy person and I get a lot of exercise.

Me, Tora Grey, a half-demon? Check again.

Downing the last gulp of water, I say, "Any more questions?"

Kagome's blue eyes meet mine. "What are you going to do now? You're not just in an unfamiliar time… you're in a completely different dimension!"

"I dunno," I shrug. "The first thing I'd like to do is figure out how I got here, and if there's any way I can travel back and forth."

"You mean, if you left, you'd want to come back?" Kagome asks.

"Well, yeah! How many times does someone get to just walk into their favorite show?" I laugh good-naturedly. "Ah, anyways, I should be on my way. Did you guys see anything that caught your eye, like a lake or something?"

Rin hops up, jumping up and down. "Ooh! I did! Earlier, we passed a lake, and there was this little shrine thing there."

'That sounds like the lake at home!' "That's great! Could you just point the way?"

Suddenly (and gracefully, as usual), Sesshomaru stands up and begins to walk away. Rin follows, unable to tell me where to go. He pauses and turns around with a bored expression.

"Are you coming?"

"I-I…uh… yeah!" With that, I grab my backpack and run after him, leaving the others behind me.

* * *

**Did you like? Did you not like? REVIEW AND TELL ME MORTAL!**

**...Please?**


End file.
